themagicalgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympus Magic
is a magical girl series created by several different people as a result of a collab. The series focuses on people who have been chosen to receive a god or goddesses power. Creation The Olympus Magic series was created when user HOHSMidnightWolfie created a thread for magical girl ideas. One user suggested Greek Mythology, and everyone else who was participating agreed. After making the characters and the art or designs for them, it was than time to find a name for the series. It was between two names, Magical Girl Olympus or Olympus Magic, but Olympus Magic was eventually chosen. Characters Goddesses : Mizuki is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who loves space and constellations. Although a bit short-sighted, Mizuki knows how to take the right call in a situation where there are choices. Her alter ego is and she is the goddess of the moon. She is the OC created by HOHSMidnightWolfie. : Megami has the power of the goddess Hestia and is one of the main protagonists. She is quite popular and cheery, and has a sisterly attitude towards the others. It is hinted that she has a darker past than she lets on. Her power is fire, as Hestia was the goddess of the hearth and flame. She is 16 years old. She is the OC created by CustardPuddingHoney. [[Chigusa Tomoe|'Chigusa Tomoe']]' '(ちぐさいろともえ Chigusa Tomoe): A morbid, monotone and smart girl, who is seen as strange by others. Although there are few things she cares about, Tomoe loves animals, nature, potions and jokes, but she rarely shows any affection towards people. Her alter ego is Hecate, the goddess of sorcery and necromancy. She is the OC created by KaptainKoala. : An indifferent, reserved and quiet girl, who lacks social skills. She hates social interaction, but in the extremely rare instance Chiyo can come off as cold and apathetic, crushing others through her words, and she is often oblivious of their emotional pain. As a child, she loved to swim but after a near-death incident, she gained a phobia of the ocean. Her elder sister is a swimming instructor in America. Her alter ego is , goddess of the sea. She is the OC created by Haruna Artist. : Yuki is a quiet girl who is considered mysterious and hard to read, being described by her classmates as aloof. She is very protective of the people she cares about, like her sister and her friends. Her alter ego is , the goddess of snow. She is the OC created by Yukie Todoroki. : A reserved and quiet person, Yumino is an independent and self-reliant girl who takes her time putting trust onto other people. She enjoys taking care of the few animals around her as well as reading books at the nice atmosphere of a park. Although she doesn't tend to trust people easily, she has the utmost care and concern for the few ones she does trust in which whoever harms them is unforgiveable, such as her twin sister Yuko. Her alter ego is , the goddess of the hunt and wilderness. She is the OC created by AkihsulKaz. ADD YOUR OWN! Category:Olympus Magic Category:Saitou Haruma Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:User:CustardPuddingHoney Category:Original Works Category:Series Category:User:HorizonStriker Category:Haruna Artist Category:KaptainKoala Category:Collaborated Works